Todas Para Una y Una para todas: LIBRO 1
by Araziel Cross
Summary: Eleanor Doyle, Slytare Strong, Amy Dylan y Roxanne Moon regresan a hogwarts tras las vacaciones de verano. En este curso Tendrán que vérselas con la "revolución Potter" ya que el niño-mago mas famoso acaba de aterrizar en Hogwarts... aunque la vida de nuestras protagonistas ya es de por sí interesante sin necesidad de ayuda
1. GUIA FANFICTION

GUIA FANFICTION Todas Para Una y Una para todas

Bien, esto es una guía para mi colección de Fanfictions del mundo de Harry Potter. Aquí podréis conocer a mis OC's, en que momento de la historia está basado cada fanfictions, datos adicionales... etc. No descarto en un futuro hacer una cuenta solo para ellos jajajaja XD

NOMBRE DE LA COLECCION: ¡Todas Para Una y Una para todas!  
[LOS HUECOS VACÍOS SIGNIFICAN QUE AUN NO TIENEN TÍTULO. SI TENÉIS ALGUNA IDEA DE COMO LLAMARLOS SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS XD]

**LIBRO 1:** ¡Los cuatro huracanes de Hogwarts!

*Eleanor Doyle, Slytare Strong, Amy Dylan y Roxanne Moon regresan a hogwarts tras las vacaciones de verano. En este curso Tendrán que vérselas con la "revolución Potter" ya que el niño-mago mas famoso acaba de aterrizar en Hogwarts... aunque la vida de nuestras protagonistas ya es de por sí interesante sin necesidad de ayuda

**LIBRO 2:** ¡Los cuatro huracanes vuelven a la carga!

La llegada de un nuevo profesor de DCAO revoluciona las hormonas femeninas...y la mala leche de eleanor, ya que Lockhart es todo lo que Eleanor no puede soportar. Por otro lado, los continuos ataques a alumnos y la suspensión del quidditch no ayudan mucho a su estado de humor. Por otro lado, la menor de los Doyle Kayla, parece haber regresado con mas energía que los años anteriores. ¿Podrán las chicas parar las tormentas que se les avecinan, incluido el doble Huracan Doyle?

**LIBRO 3:** De Dementores, enredos y graduaciones varias

¡ultimo curso en Hogwarts para nuestras cuatro amigas! Esta vez Los Dementores parecen haber oscurecido el panorama. Con los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, el trabajo de prefectas y la graducación todo apunta a que será un curso la mar de interesante. Añade a ese estres algunos líos amorosos y el coctel es...explosivo.

**LIBRO 4:**  
Eleanor pensaba que tras su gradución todo iba a ser mas sencillo... Pero se equivocaba. Discusiones con su padre porque ahora es cazadora del "equipo rival", una final de quidditch bastante accidentada, la prensa del corazón y esa insufrible de Skeeter y, por si fuera poco, su hermana ahora quiere ¡un huron de mascota!

**LIBRO 5:**  
Tras la Muerte de Cedric Las merodeadoras están en horas bajas. Las cuatro chicas tendrán que aprender a superarlo y subir el ánimo mientras ven como el mundo mágico quiere estar ciego ante lo evidente: El regreso de Voldemort.

**LIBRO 6:**  
La guerra ha comenzado. Poco a poco y paso a paso. El ambiente es tenso y cualquiera podría ser el siguiente en caer. ante tal panorama las chicas han decidido aguantar y ser fieles a Dumbledore. Ademas, tienen misiones que cumplir, ¿no?

**LIBRO 7:**

**OTROS TÍTULOS DE LA COLECCIÓN:**  
Las merodeadoras: El comienzo  
¿como se conocieron entre ellas? ¿Como fue su infancia? ¿Que anécdotas hay para contar?  
¡Ya no es un misterio!  
¡Primer año en hogwarts!  
¡Segundo año en Hogwarts!  
¡Tercer año en Hogwarts!  
¡cuarto año en hogwarts!


	2. LIBRO 1: Capítulo1

**HP los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts Cap. 1**

**¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!  
LIBRO 1: Los cuatro huracanes vuelven a la carga!**

1º Capítulo: Regreso a Hogwarts: 1º parte

El anden 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotado de alumnos y padres, carritos, maletas y mascotas. Entre todo ese barullo de gente había una familia. Una madre que daba indicaciones a sus tres hijos con energía.

- ... Y recordad escribir al menos una vez a la semana...- decía- Kayla, ¿me estás escuchando?

La pequeña de los Doyle miró con aire distraido a su madre, intentando retomar el hilo de una conversación que había perdido hacía ya rato.

-Lo siento mamá, ¿puedes repetirme la pregunta?- dijo, al fín. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas bajas, llevaba una gorra, vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta normal, de color rojo, y calzaba unaz zapatillas de deporte. Sus ojos de color castaño claro irradiaban falsa inocencia.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente.

-solo no des problemas este año- le advirtió- Tu hermana acaba de ser nombrada prefecta y lo último que necesita es que...-

-Si, si lo entiendo...- contestó la muchacha con tono relajado- De todas formas da igual, Ellie está en Hufflepuff ¿no? No tiene que ver con Gryffindor...

-Te recuerdo que me tiré el año pasado sacándote de líos con los trofesores- replicó la aludida, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados. Llevaba su larga y lisa melena de color castaño claro atada en una cola de caballo y vestía vaqueros y una sudadera de las Hollyhead Harpies.

-Eleanor, por favor...-

-Si, mamá, lo sé "cuida de ella"-

-No, eleanor, este año procura no meterte en líos por culpa del quidditch.

-¡Mamá! ¿como puedes pensar eso?

-¡El año pasado le rompiste la nariz a uno del equipo contrario!

-Era Marcus Flint. Ese idiota no cuenta.

-Eleanor...-repitió su madre, advirtiéndola. El hermano de ambas, mucho mas alto, reía entre diente- Y tu no te rías Jack.

-Si, mamá, lo siento...- El chico abrazó a sus hermanas a la vez- Os voy a echar muuucho de menos en Beauxbattons- dijo en un perfecto francés.

Jack era muy alto e idéntico a eleanor. La única diferencia entre los mellizos era que Jack era chico, mucho mas masculino que Eleanor y que tenía unos profundos ojos de color azul zafiro.

-Jack...sueltanos...-pidió Kayla

-Jack...nos asfixias...- aclaró Eleanor. El chico las soltó entre disculpas y ayudó a sus hermanas a meter las cosas en el tren y las dos chicas abrazaron a su madre a modo de despedida.

-Bueno... ¿que teneis pensado hacer?- preguntó la mujer

-Yo me voy a buscar a Lee Jordan!- Dijo Kayla- ¡Sanders dice que se ha traido una tarántula gigante!- Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo.

-Yo voy a buscar a las chicas y a Cedric... sobre todo a Slytare, antes de que saque de quicio a alguien...- dijo la mayor de los tres hermanos resignada.

-Dales recuerdos de mi parte- dijo Jack, sonriendo.

Eleanor asintió.

-Lo haré, descuida.

La joven salió corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud.

-No me van a hacer caso, ¿Verdad?- dijo, al fin, Ariadna Doyle

-Emmm...No, lo siento mamá...

-Bien... Vámonos... que tienes que irte a Beauxbatons tu tambien...

Eleanor caminaba entre la multitud, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo no, alguien. Una joven de cabello multicolor y ojos violetas que vestía un kimono japones y la saludaba enérgicamente con la mano. Todos la miraban y aún mas cuando empezó a gritar su nombre.

-Ellie! Aqui!- decía. La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró resignada y fue hasta ella con evidentes signos de algo similar a la vergüenza ajena.

-Sly, ¿no podrías intentar llamar menos la...atencion?-le dijo.

Slytare Strong negó enérgicamente la cabeza. La chica era metamorfomaga, excéntrica e hiperactiva. amante de las bromas, la fotografía y famosa por saberlo todo de todos y no contar nada de nadie. Entre el alumnado de Hogwarts era conocida como "la rarita de Gryffindor".

-Entonces ya no sería yo, querida amiga...- dijo, sonriendo- Por cierto ¡Mira esto!

Eleanor se quedó a cuadros cuando vió la insignia de prefecto de la chica.

-TU?! PREFECTA!?- dijo al fin- ¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO DUMBLEDORE CUANDO LO DECIDIÓ?!

-quien sabe...- dijo Sly, con un tono que Eleanor interpretó como "le chantajeé un poquito". La castaña no dijo nada. solo se resignó ante la forma de ser de su mejor amiga.

-En fin...Vamos a buscar a Roxy y a Amy...-

-Por cierto, tu tambien eres prefecta no?-

-Emm... si...

-¡estupendo! Eso, sumado a tu capitanía de quidditch te hace practicamente intocable con los profesores.

-Ja! que te lo has creído... Eso hay que ganárselo con buena reputación, esforzándose, trabajando y no metiendose en líos...

-Bah! Vosotros los Hufflepuffs siempre le quitáis el lado divertido a todo...

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Si que lo es, Ellie...si que lo es...

Eleanor estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz cantarina hizo que se girase con rapidez.

-Ellie! Slyyyyy!- Quien las llamaba era una chica muy mona, de ojos verdes repletos de inocencia y cabello rubio, a media melena. Vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda de tonos rosados e iba acompaña de una chica alta y seria, de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo largo y negro que contrastaba poco con su vestido negro veraniego.

-Ah! Amy, Roxy, os estábamos esperando- dijo Sly alegremente. -¡Ahora el cuarteto está completo!

-con lo tranquila que yo estaba en casa...- murmuró eleanor, suspirando y sonriendo también.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 **

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**Si, lo sé, puse a eleanor como capitana de Quidditch de hufflepuff. Ese es, quizás el unico cambio significativo que hice en Toda la serie. [en el 3º año tendría que serlo Cedric Diggory pero seguirá eleanor, aunque Diggory seguirá como buscador]

Al margen de eso lo único que puede variar del libro original es el hecho de que las merodeadoras interactuarán con personajes secundarios y muy pocas veces (sobre todo Eleanor y por motivos de quidditch unicamente) con Harry Ron y Hermione.

Dicho esto, espero vuestros comentarios, tomatazos y críticas ^_^


	3. LIBRO 1: Capítulo2

**HP los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts Cap. 2**

**¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!  
LIBRO 1: ¡Los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts !**

2º Capítulo: Regreso a Hogwarts 2º parte

-...Y luego fuimos a Praga. ¡es preciosa!- mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se dirigía al castillo, Amy relataba emocionada el viaje que había realizado en agosto con su familia mientras Eleanor y Roxanne escuchaban con atención. Allí también se encontraba Cedric Diggory, que de vez en cuando interrumpía para preguntar cosas. Pero la historia se vió cortada cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe.

Los cuatro ocupantes alzaron la vista. Un joven de cabello castaño y alvorotado y ojos marrones los miraba desde la entrada.

-siento la interrupción chicos, pero os tengo que secuestrar a Eleanor un rato.-dijo.

La aludida le miró extrañada, con un chupa chups en la boca y un par de chocolatinas en las manos.

-¿que ha pasado ahora?- preguntó

-Reunión de capitanes de quidditch- respondió el chico.- Flint y Davies ya están allí y Davies se está impacientando.

-¿A Davies lo han nombrado capitan? -preguntó Eleanor, extrañada- ¿No es muy joven?

-eso se lo cuentas a la Sra. Hooch cuando lleguemos- replicó el chico, cogiendola de la muñeca y tirando de ella, para sacarla de allí.

-¡Oye, wood, ten cuidado con nuestra capitana!- le replicó Cedric, medio divertido

-Si, si, tranquilo...- respondió el aludido de mala gana, mientras ambos se alejaban por el pasillo del tren.

-Esos dos siguen...- comenzó a preguntar Diggory, cuando se hubieron ido.

-Igual que siempre- dijo con firmeza Roxanne, mientras Slytare entraba al compartimento y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡Lee jordan se ha traido una tarántula gigante a Hogwarts! -decía mientras se sentaba- Kayla estaba allí, por supuesto, la hermana de Ellie no se pierde una...y hablando de Ellie, acaba de batir su propio record. Cada vez tarda menos en irse con Wood...

-Tenían reunión de capitanes, Sly- aclaró Amy- No pienses mal.

-Espera, espera... ¿Flint, Ellie y Wood en un mismo conpartimento? eso no puede acabar bien...- comenzó a decir la extravagante chica- ¡Yo quiero verlo!

Slytare hizo andemande levantarse pero todos se lo impidieron.

-¡Tu te quedas!- dijeron al unísono.

- Joooo...será divertido... el año pasado Ellie le rompió la nariz a Flint... lo mismo este año se la rompe a Wood-

-¡Slytare!- le dijo Cedric a modo de regañina.

-¿Que? Sería gracioso...

-Dudo mucho que Elle le rompa la nariz a Wood...- murmuró Roxanne.

-Lo cierto es que es bastante inverosimil... Oliver y Ellie se llevan bastante bien...- dijo Amy

-De hecho...-rió Cedric- Tendrías que haber visto los ojitos que puso Eleanor cuando le vió.

-Algo como... "ESTO"- dijo Slytare metamorfoseando sus ojos en algo similar a los ojazos de los mangas shojo, grandes brillantes y de color dorado. Todos rieron con ganas.- De todas formas dudo mucho que la cosa cambie entre ellos...es decir, sus cabezas solo piensan en quidditch. Son monotemáticos. Sobre todo cuando están juntos. cambiando de tema... los gemelos me han dicho que le han visto.

-¿A quien?- preguntó Amy

-A él...A Harry Potter... al parecer ha hecho buenas migas con su hermano menor...

-¿Estas segura Sly? No será otra broma de las tuyas...

-Cedric, es cierto- dijo Roxanne- yo también he oido que está aquí...Me pregunto en qué casa estará...

Tres voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

-Gryffindor

-Hufflepuff

-Ravenclaw

-¡Seguro que será un valeroso Gryffindor!

-¡De eso nada Sly, será un inteligente Ravenclaw!

-¡Para nada chicas, será un laborioso Hufflepuff!

Los tres jóvenes se enzarzaron entonces en una discusión de casas bastante fuerte, hasta que...

-Esto...chicos...-todos miraron a Roxanne- ¿Y si cae en Slytherin?

Tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio todos irrumpieron en una fuerte carcajada.

...

Mientras tanto, de camino al lugar de la reunión...

-...Así que, resumiendo, te toca buscar un buscador nuevo pero no hay nadie que merezca la pena- decía Eleanor

-Exacto. ¡Y Merlín sabe que necesitamos un milagro para ganar la copa!-

-¡Ja! Eso será si Hufflepuff os deja! el año pasado perdimos por poco contra Slytherin. Ademas me he pasado todo el verano diseñando nuevas tácticas.

-Ya lo veremos Doyle...ya lo veremos...- dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta del compartimento y dejando que la castaña entrase.

-Por fin!- soltó Davies, un chaval de Ravenclaw, de tercer año- ¿A donde la fuiste a buscar, a Alemania?

-No me culpes, Davies, estaba casi al final del tren...-

-Si, si, Wood, lo que tu digas- soltó Flint de mala manera- Eleanor, preciosa, ¿que tal el verano?

-Perfecto hasta que vi tu cara de idiota Flint.-

-Mas cara de idiota se te va a quedar con nuestras nuevas tácticas...

-¿Hablas por ella o por tí, Flint?

-Yo que tu me quedaría calladito Wood, creo recordar que el año pasdo os dimos una soberana paliza... Ademas, ahora estáis sin buscador, ¿verdad? He oído que nadie se quiere presentar al puesto de buscador de gryffindor... una pena, con esas expectativas Gryffindor tendrá que retirarse.

-No sigas o te acuerdas...

-¿El león Sacó las garras? ¡Pero si a penas eres un minino asustado!

-¡Cuidado no vayas a envenenarte al morderte la lengua, serpiente!

-Chicos, vasta ya...- dijo Eleanor varias veces, pero ni con esas consiguió que se callasen, porque los capitanes de Gryffindor y Slytherin seguían discutiendo,

-¿Esto es siempre así?- le preguntó Davies

-Si, así que vete acostumbrando...- la chica alzó un poco mas la voz- BUENO, BASTA YA!

Wood y Flint, que ya estaban a punto de llegar a los puños, pararon y la miraron.

-Así está mejor... Ahora, hablemos de lo que realmente importa: los horarios.

Davies suspiró pesadamente. Si ser capitán significaba mediar entre Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint entonces tendría que replantearse muchas cosas.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **No encontré por ningún lado referencias al capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw del 1º y 2º libro asi que, por si las moscas, pongo al que se conoce con seguridad XD

Aish, tenía muchas ganas de poner a Eleanor en "su salsa", es decir, el quidditch. Como veréis mas adelante es casi tan obsesa de ese deporte como Wood ^^''' y mucho mas bestia en cuanto a entrenar se refiere XD.

Espero vuestros comentarios ^^


	4. LIBRO 1: Capítulo3

**HP los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts Cap. 3**

**¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!  
LIBRO 1: ¡Los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts !**

3º Capítulo: El banquete de bienvenida

Los alumnos esperaban impacientes la ceremonia de selección, sentados cada uno en la mesa de sus respectivas casas.

Los Gryffindors estaban bastante animados. Slytare y Kayla Doyle hablaban con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan sobre las futuras e inmediatas bromas que pensaban gastar, Oliver se lanzaba bolas de papel con otro de sus compañeros de casa mientras Percy les regañaba, Alicia hablaba con Angelina sobre su ascenso a titular en el equipo de Quidditch y así, toda la mesa. Los Slytherin hablaban sobre sus vacaciones con aires de solemnidad, la mayoría alardeando de ellas y presumiendo de sus logros, mientras que unos pocos (entre ellos Roxanne) pasaban de esos comentarios y se dedicaban a comentar sus metas futuras. Los Ravenclaws hablaban sobre los estudios, los deberes anuales y los futuros exámenes. Los de 5º curso se agoviaban con los TIMOS mientras los de 7º año no paraban de hablar de los EXTASIS. Y los Hufflepuffs...bueno, los tejones, como siempre, iban a su aire, hablaban todos a la vez y de todo un poco, comentaban las ultimas noticias, reían, y disfrutaban del reencuentro lo mejor que podían.

Entonces Dumbledore pidió silencio. La profesora McGonnagall entrço seguida de una hilera de alumnos de primer año, listos para pasar por la prueba de seleccion. Todos, callados, miraron con curiosidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador. A veces comentaban cosas, como que el próximo seleccionado era familiar o conocido suyo, rememoraban su propia selección, hacían apuestas sobre en qué casa caería el siguiente...hasta que un nombre los desconcertó a todos.

-Potter, Harry!

El murmullo se alzó aun mas y nuestro grupo de amigas estuvo mas atento que nunca. Todos lo querían en su casa y todos querían saber donde lo colocaría el sombrero.  
Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó al fín "GRYFFINDOR" Slytare y los gemelos se pusieron a canturrear un pegadizo "Tenemos a Potter", mientras Lee Jordan y Kayla chocaban los cinco. Esta última le hizo una señal de victoria a su hermana, un par de mesas mas allá, quién le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

Tras la ceremonia de selección y las palabras de Dumbledore todos se pusieron a hablar con los nuevos integrantes de las casas de Hogwarts.

-Ey chicos, bienvenidos!- decía un joven de 6º curso de Hufflepuff- Ahora solo tenéis que pasar la prueba de sangre y seréis verdaderos Hufflepuffs- Los recién llegados se pusieron casi tan amarillos como el estandarte de la casa.

-Taylor, no los asustes!- le regañó Eleanor, frunciendo el ceño- Steve Taylor es de 6º curso y es un bromista nato. No le hagais mucho caso.

-Y Eleanor Doyle- replicó el aludido- Es la nueva prefecta de Hufflepuff y una aguafiestas...

-Eso no es cierto!- dijo la joven, a la defensiva. ambos se pusieron a discutir

Cedric Diggory, al ver la mirada de Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones les dedicó una sonrisa

-Tranquilas, aquí todos son buena gente. Habéis ido a parar a la casa mas cordial de las cuatro.

-Doyle parece un poco...agresiva...- murmuró la niña de las trenzas rubias, Susan asntió, apoyando a su nueva amiga.

-Oh, bueno, si...es un poco agresiva y entusiasta...de hecho el sombrero dudaba entre colocarla aquí o en Gryffindor... Pero es buena chica. Ademas, ademas de prefecta, es capitana del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa

-Se te olvida mencionar que le rompió la nariz a Marcus Flint, capitán de slytherin, el año pasado- Agregó otra Hufflepuff de 4º año.

-¡Y brindo por eso!- dijo otro chico. Todos los Hufflepuffs alzaron sus copas y brindaron, riendo. Eleanor puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco.

Mientras tanto, Slytare se presentaba alegremente al hermano menor de los gemelos.

-¿Tu eres Ronald no?

-Esto...Ron.

-¡Pues encantada! ¡tus hermanos me han hablado de tí! es genial que estés en Gryffindor! soy Slytare Strong pero aqui todos me conocen como la rarita de Gryffindor.

-Sly, eso no es algo que deba enorgullecerte...- dijo Kayla, resignada, pero Slytare no escuchaba, porque en ese momento se había puesto a contarle sus batallitas a Seamus Finnigan, otro alumno nuevo de su casa. Mientras, Percy hablaba con Hermione Granger y Wood charlaba alegremente de quidditch con otros dos compañeros.

Roxanne, en cambio, tuvo que soportar las pedanterías de Draco Malfoy, que no paraba de alardear y vanagloriarse de sus logros y virtudes.

-..Y menos mal que he acabado en Slytherin- decía- Si hubiese acabado en Hufflepuff me muero!

-esto... Malfoy, verdad?- dijo Roxanne, con su tono de voz neutro

-Llamame Draco...Tu eres...Roxanne moon, cierto? tus padres trabajan en el ministerio de Magia... Mi padre tambien. seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

-Mis mejores amigas van a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.- dijo cortante la joven de cabello azabache- una de ellas es mestiza y la otra hija de muggles. No, no me llevaré bien contigo.- Y dicho esto se puso a hablar con la chica que tenía a su otro lado, dejando a Malfoy totalmente a cuadros, sin saber que decir.

-Acabas de conocer a la mujer de hielo.- le dijo el chico que se sentaba frente a él.- Soy Marcus Flint, capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, y esa es Roxanne Moon. No lo intentes, no es como nosotros... ella es distinta, no lo oculta y le trae sin cuidado lo que otros puedan pensar de ella. Te recomiendo que no le toques mucho las narices o puedes acabar mal.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw había otro ambiente y de lo que se hablaba era de profesores, notas y clases.

-Espero que os vaya muy bien, chicos- decía Penélope Clearwater- tenemos que mantener la buena media de ravenclaw.

-si, asi que esforzaos mucho y dad lo mejor de vosotros- añadió alegre Amy.- y bienvenidos a Ravenclaw!

-Pero no os olvideis de aprobar, contestar a las preguntas en clase y obtener puntos para Ravenclaw.

-Cho, deja de hablar así...parece que solo te importa ganar...

-Amy, en serio, creo que el sombrero se equivocó contigo y con tus amigas...Tú deberías haber estado en Hufflepuff, Moon en Ravenclaw y Doyle en Slytherin.

-Querrás decir en Gryffindor...-dijo Penélope

-No, en Slytherin.

-No sé por que te cae mal Ellie...si es muy buena persona...- dijo Amy.

-Es cierto, Cho, Eleanor es...- comenzó a decir Penélope

-Así es como la veis vosotras, yo no la veo así.

Tras la cena Albus dumbledore informó de varias cosas, entre ellas la prohibición del 3º piso y que las pruebas de quidditch serían la 2º semana. Luego les pidió a todos que cantasen la canción del colegio y mandó a los prefectos a llevar a los nuevos a sus salas comunes. Eleanor, Penélope, Percy y Roxanne, entre otros, se levantaron y comenzaron a dar órdenes a los nuevos alumnos. Slytare se hizo la loca.

-Sly, no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame!- ordenó Percy, tirando de ella

-Joooo- se quejó la chica mientras su cabello pasaba de un blanco con mechas rojas a un gris oscuro. despues de todo no fue tan buena idea eso de obligar a Dumbledore a hacerla prefecta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

No me convence del todo, pero aqui está el 3º capitulo! ^^ comentad, por favor! *O*


	5. LIBRO 1: Capítulo4

**HP los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts Cap. 4**

**¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!  
LIBRO 1: ¡Los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts !**

**4º Capítulo: ¡Vuelta a las aulas!**

Si había una asignatura que era un calvario para Eleanor esa era, sin duda alguna, Pociones.

En realidad lo que era la asignatura en sí no se le daba mal. No era la mejor de la clase, pero se defendía bastante bien. El problema venía, precisamente, del profesor. Severus Snape estaba evidentemente a favor de Slytherin. Y cuando Slytherin no estaba, se ponía a favor de Ravenclaw. Y eso, evidentemente, hacía que los Hufflepuffs y los Gryffindors saliesen siempre mal parados. Especialmente esos últimos. así que Eleanor se Esforzaba mucho en pociones, para evitar que Snape le quitase puntos a Hufflepuff por su culpa. En realidad, practicaba incluso en vacaciones (al no necesitar la varita para preparar las pociones, no estaba considerado como practicar magia fuera de la escuela) pero, hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre había algo que molestaba al profesor Snape.

La chica llegó incluso a pedirle prestada la termomix mágica especial para pociones a su abuela, pero esta se negó rotundamente a dejársela. Entonces Eleanor la "cogió prestada" y practicó con ella, la cosa no salió muy bien...y su querida abuela materna la pilló con las manos en la masa. Y no solo se quedó sin termomíx y se llevó una buena bronca, sino que tuvo que limpiar a mano el desastre que acabó organizando en la cocina.

Así que, aquella mañana de jueves, tener dos horas de pociones con Ravenclaw no le sentó nada bien. Y mucho menos tras una hora insufrible de historia de la magia. Aquél curso los profesores no paraban de repetirles que querían buenos resultados en sus TIMOS y que les iban a meter mucha caña, y eso quedaba evidentemente reflejado en el hecho de que, nada mas empezar, ya les dieron apuntes y trabajos.  
En una hora de descanso Roxanne, Slytare y Cedric se encontraban en el patio empedrado, hablando de como estaba llendo su primera semana de clase. Parecían cansados pero satisfechos y felices. Eleanor y Amy se reunieron con ellos poco despues. La Hufflepuff tenía el ceño fruncido y con aire malhumorado.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre, Elle?- preguntó Slytare, cuando la castaña se dejó caer pesadamente junto a ella. solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

- El profesor Snape, para variar...-dijo Amy

-¡Ha intentado dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase varias veces!- se quejó- Ese tipo la tiene tomada conmigo.

-No lo creo...- murmuró Roxanne- solo le fastidia no poder quejarse de tí mas a menudo...

-Roxy tiene razón, Elle- dijo Cedric- despues de todo solo le gusta favorecer a Slytherin.

Eleanor iba a replicar cuando Oliver Wood y los gemelos Weasley llegaron al lugar, hablando sobre el equipo de quidditch de ese año. El capitán de Gryffindor parecía bastante decaído.

-Otro que viene con mala cara...- dijo Amy

-Desde luego vosotros dos sois la alegría de la huerta- ironizó Slytare- siempre de mal humor y caras largas- a la vez que decía eso su aspecto cambió de tal manera que parecía una muerta viviente, pero al poco volvió a su estado normal... o lo que era normal para ella, aquel día llevaba los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco con las puntas amarillas.

-Es el equipo de quidditch...-dijo George-Wood está preocupado porque no cree que vayamos a encontrar un buscador decente.

-Oliver, no creo que sean tan malos...

-Tu no lo entiendes Elle... no quieren venir a las pruebas de buscador y los que dicen que se animan casi ni saben lo que es el quidditch.

-No seas melodramático.

-¡no soy melodramático!

-si que lo eres, al menos tu no tienes a Snape intentando captar tus fallos para dejarte en ridículo.

-¿Ah, no? te recuerdo que soy Gryffindor...

-Ey! tiempo muerto!- dijo Fred poniendose entre los dos mientras George imitaba el ruido de una campaña de lucha libre- Cada uno a su rincón! vamos, vamos.

-Lo siento... ando bastante estresada- se disculpó la prefecta de Hufflepuff.

-Oye, Elle, será mejor que te relajes. si ya estás así a principio de curso cuando llevemos unos meses te subirás por las paredes.

-Y ese consejo lo da el tio que mas se estresa de todo Gryffindor...- dijo Cedric. Todos rieron, excepto Oliver.

-Oye, que yo no...

-si, si si, eso está genial, pero no hay tiempo- interrumpió Slytare enganchando a eleanor de un brazo y a Oliver de otro- Vamos o llevaremos tarde a clase de encantamientos.

-Sly...Eleanor no es de Gyffindor...-dijo Amy

-Gryffindor y Hufflepuff comparten dos horas de encantamientos los jueves- aclaró Eleanor, mientras se dejaba arrastras por su amiga.

La clase de Flitwick no era precisamente interesante, es mas, era de pura teoría. Eleanor tomaba apuntes mientras intercambiaba notitas de papel con Slytare (Sentada a su izquierda) y compartía un pergamino con Wood, en el que ambos hacían dibujitos, tales como escobas, snitchs, plumas y demás cosas, amén de escribir tonterías, que el aburrimiento les hacía pensar.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la clase. A continuación la profesora Mcgonnagall asomó la cabeza, con aire de cierto nerviosismo.

-discúpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a wood un momento?- dijo la mujer. Todos miraron al capitán de los leones.

-S-si, claro...-contestó el hombre, haciéndole una señal al chico, que se levantó de su asiento bastante confundido.

-¿Que has hecho esta vez?- le preguntó Eleanor

-Nada...que yo sepa...- contestó Oliver, antes de salir de la clase, convencido de que ya se la había cargado.

-Bueno, chicos...volvamos a lo nuestro...- dijo Flitwick, pero Eleanor no pudo volver "a lo suyo".

No pudo retomar el hilo de la conversación con Slytare ni tampoco prestar atención. Aquello la había preocupado. ¿que diablos habría hecho ese cabeza hueca para que la sub-directora lo sacase de aquel modo de clase.

-Tranquila, Ellie...Estoy segura de que no será nada grave- le dijo Slytare, como leyendole la mente, aunque ella tampoco parecía muy convencida.

La joven le dedicó una debil sonrisa, pero no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Oliver no volvió al aula en toda la clase. De hecho, Slytare tampoco lo vió al inicio de la siguiente asignatura, aunque sí que apareció poco despues de que empezara. Parecía pletórico y lleno de alegría, pero no quiso decir el motivo. Al salir de aquella hora ambos jóvenes se encontraron a Eleanor esperándoles en la puerta del aula.

-¡Por fín!- dijo la chica, para luego mirar al guardián de Gryffindor- Tenemos una pequeña reunión con Madame Hooch, así que vamos...

Ambos se despidieron de slytare y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al campo de quidditch.

-Por cierto, ¿que pasó con McGonnagall?- preguntó Eleanor, con tono preocupado

-Ah!, eso...nada grave...- el joven sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Entonces?- la chica parecía nerviosa

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada grave. solo una buena noticia.

-Y esa buena noticia se puede compartir?

-Emm...- Oliver estuvo a punto de negarse a contarlo, ya que quería mantener a su "arma secreta" bajo secreto de sumario, pero al ver que aquello había preocupado a una de sus mejores amigos, se tragó su orgullo de capitán- Esta bien. Pero esto te lo cuento en confianza, así que, te lo ruego, no lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

Eleanor frunció el ceño.

-No soy cotilla Wood y sabes perfectamente que no cuento nada que no se deba contar. ¿que ha pasado?

-Tenemos nuevo buscador.

-¿Solo eso?- eleanor parecía aliviada- ¿Ves como era una idiotez comerse la cabeza? ya teneis el equipo casi completo, solo os falta un cazador, así que, asunto arreglaro... y... ¿Y quien es?

-Ahí viene lo gordo del asunto. Es Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter?- Oliver asintió energicamente- ¡Pero si está en primero!

-Mcgonnagall vió como atrapaba una recordadora en el aire. En su primer vuelo en escoba. ni un solo rasguño. ¡Es un fenómeno!

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo queréis mantener en secreto...Así que Harry potter es una proeza del quidditch...interesante.

-¿Sabes? no debería habertelo contado, ahora los de Hufflepuff tendréis ventaja...

-¡No digas tonterías, Wood! Saber quien juega en un equipo no te da ventaja alguna, solo te la da si sabes como juega esa persona.

-Ahí le has dado, Doyle...

Ambos dejaron la conversación cuando llegaron donde se encontraba la profesora de vuelo. Despues de todo una cosa era que se lo hubiese contado a Elle, la cual parecía que iba a reventar de preocupación, y otra muy distinta era que se enterasen los otros dos capitanes, con los que Wood no sellevaba precisamente bien, al menos no con el de Slytherin.  
**  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Lo de la termomix no es mío XD lo saqué de una tira cómica de una de mis conocidas (y amigas) de Deviantart No pude evitarlo XDDDD


	6. LIBRO 1: Capítulo5

**HP los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts Cap.5**

**¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!  
LIBRO 1: ¡Los cuatro huracanes de hogwarts !**

**5º Capítulo: Una leona con disfraz de serpiente. ¡Slytare vuelve aquí!**

-Llego tarde, llego tarde!- gritaba Eleanor mientras corría escaleras abajo y se ponía la túnica. Se había quedado dormida y, de no ser por su lechuza, que la había despertado, aún seguiría en la cama.

En esas estaba cuando, no se sabe muy bien como, a pocos peldaños del piso inferior, cayó al suelo de cabeza.

-Eleanor!- una voz conocida llamó su atención. Cedric Diggory ayudó a la chica a levantarse del suelo, donde aún se doloría- ¿Estas bien?

-Si...tranquilo... el suelo me ama...no puede vivir sin mi...-dijo la joven, aceptando la ayuda y poniéndose en pie.- ¡Ay merlín, llego tarde!

Unas risitas divertidas se escucharon tras ellos. Al girarse vieron a Roxanne y Amy acercandose.

-Relájate Elle, aun faltan 20 minutos para la primera clase...-le dijo Roxanne.

-¿No recuerdas que adelantaste el reloj media hora para evitar estas cosas?- le señaló amy

-Ah, si... lo olvidé por completo...-admitió la joven.

-Buenos días, chicos...- dijo Oliver Wood, acercándose a ellos- Elle, oye, ¿estas bien? he visto el porrazo que te has metido, a lo lejos...

-Ah? si, tranquilo...

-Ya conoces a Eleanor... sus caídas son marca registrada- dijo Amy, divertida. Todos rieron.

En ese instante algo llegó corriendo frente a ellos. Algo peludo, granate y dorado.

-Slytare?!- todos la miraron, a cuadros. La joven iba vestida con un disfraz de león

-GWRARRR- rugió la aludida, divertida-¡Estoy huyendo del malvado prefecto de Gryffindor!

-¿Te refieres a Percy Weasley?- preguntó Wood

-¡Ese mismo!¡ quiere que me quite el disfraz para ir a clase de la profesora McGonnagall!- respondió la joven con un tono de evidente ofensa.

-Es que...deberías quitartelo...e ir con el uniforme escolar, Sly...- le dijo el capitán de Gryffindor, resignado.

-¡JAMAS!- declaró la chica- ¡Eso sería ir en contra de mis principios artísticos!

-Pero Sly...-comenzó a decirEeleanor, aunque una voz lejana llamando a Slytare la interrumpio.

-¡Strong! vuelve aqui!- gritaba Percy, corriendo hacia ellos con aspecto cansado.

-¡Oh, maldicion, ahi está otra vez!- dijo la chica, huyendo escaleras arriba.

-Esto es un castigo...-lloriqueó el Gryffindor al llegar hasta ellos- Oliver ten compasión y encárgate tú de ella...

-¿Yo? Lo siento Percy pero yo no soy prefecto... Y ademas...a nosotros ya no nos hace caso...

Percy miró al resto de chicos, lloroso. todos negaron apenados.

-En fin...voy a ver si la hago recapacitar antes de que se repita lo del profesor Snape... si es que la atrapo, claro...- y dicho esto volvió a la carrera, escaleras arriba.

-Pobre Weasley...Slytare va ha acabar con él...- murmuró Cedric, negando con la cabeza.

-¿que pasó con Snape?- le preguntó Eleanor a Oliver, con curiosidad.

-no quieras saberlo...

-Oh, realmente quiero saberlo... Va Oliver cuentalo...No puede ser tan terrible!

-Vale...veréis...-dijo el chico, con cara de circunstancias- Se presentó en clase de pociones vestida de serpiente.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso!- les reprochó Oliver- Por su tontería le quitó a Gryffindor 40 puntos!

-¿Tantos?- se extrañó Cedric- pero si solo fue un disfraz...

-Ojalá hubiese sido solo eso...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Día anterior, clase de pociones. El profesor Severus Snape está con una mala leche impresionante. Los alumnos de 5º curso van pasando al aula, notando el mal ambiente. Los de Slytherin bromean. Los de gryffindor están temerosos de moverse o casi respirar. Cuando Snape está a punto de hablar la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Muy buenos días a todo el mundo, gente!- Slytare entra alegre y divertida, disfrazada de serpiente.

-Srta. Strong...- Snape arrastra las palabras- ¿QUE...se... supone...que-es... ESTO?

-¿Una clase?

-¡Digo el disfraz!

-Es un homenaje a Usted y a las serp...esto... a los Slytherin! Soy una serpiente!- convierte su lengua en la de una serpiente, la saca y la chasquea como haría uno de esos reptiles- ¿A que molo?

Slytare tenía un aura llena de florecillas. El profesor Snape se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura. Los de Slytherin tenían gotitas en la cabeza y en cuanto a los Gryffindor... La mayoría estaban a cuadros y con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Percy Weasley lloraba de solo pensar la que le iban a caer y Oliver Wood lucía un aura de entre miedo y resignacion y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Percy.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

- Y ahí fue cuando nos quitaron 40 puntos- terminó de relatar Oliver. sus amigos estaban a cuadros, sin poder creerselo- Y Slytare terminó castigada, obviamente. Pero no contenta con lo que hizo no solo no se quitó el disfraz sino que ademas...

**_SEGUNDO FLASHBACK_**

Fue entonces cuando Sly sacó algo de entre el disfraz, alegre.

-Tome, para usted! La he llamado Snapy- dijo, entregándole una pequeña serpiente al profesor.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Snape reaccionó.

-STROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

Su grito resonó por todas las mazmorras.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Tenía esta escena en la cabeza desde hace siglos! Pero no sabía muy bien como meterla y, al final, la puse en modo de Flashback aprovechando que Oliver esta en su misma clase XDDDD

Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios ;)


End file.
